


The Best Job

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUgust 2020, AUgust Day 24, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Private Detectives, Canon What Canon, F/M, POV First Person, Post-World War II, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Sam Wilson, PI, gets the job of a lifetime when a beautiful woman walks into his office.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: AE's Scarlet Vision AUgust 2020, AUgust 2020





	The Best Job

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to experiment with first-person narration on this one. It’s been a long time since I worked with that.

Of all the PI offices in all the world, she had to come into mine. My partner Bucky was out, so she walked straight to my desk. Her red hair was perfectly curled around her face, and her tight black dress highlighted every asset, along with the high slit in her dress. She was a beauty, and she knew it.

“How may I help you, ma’am?”

“Oh, we don’t need those formalities. I’m Natasha. I have a simple job for you. My sister ran away from home. I just want to know she’s all right. If she is, there’s no need to bother her.”

I had a knack for knowing when people were telling the truth or lying, and this dame was definitely not telling the full story. But we’d had a light month and could use the work. “Why don’t you give me some more details and I’ll see what I can do.”

She told me her sister’s name was Wanda, and she expected her to be with a tall blond man. They had both been in New Jersey when they disappeared. That was all she knew. I wanted more, but it was a nice challenge.

It took a few weeks to make any headway. I didn’t have any luck until I started looking into Natasha. I really hit the jackpot when I found her connections to Howard Stark. I’d heard rumors of his work during the war, of metal men and magic-wielders. But I wasn’t sure I believed them.

Bucky joked with me that I was becoming obsessed for the sake of a pretty face. I just stared and told him to shut up for once.

A couple months later, I finally found a lead that took me to the suburbs outside New York City. I scanned the neighborhood, working to maintain my cover. I came to a yard where a young woman with long dark hair was gardening. Soon a man came out of the house with a glass of lemonade. She smiled up dreamily at the man, and he crouched in the garden with her. They studied the flowers for a bit.

When they decided to go inside, the man helped her up. The sun hit him at just the right angle, and I almost thought his skin flashed red and green and his hair disappeared. I also noticed there was one important detail about the woman that Natasha either didn’t know about or failed to mention. This woman, who I was pretty certain now was Wanda, was heavily pregnant. I watched as the man supported her tenderly through the front door.

I called Natasha to set up a meeting the next day. She agreed to come in immediately. I straightened my tie and practiced my smile in the mirror until she arrived.

She swept in with a blazing smile and equally tight dress as the last time I’d seen her. “What do you have for me, Sam?”

“I found Wanda with the man you described. She’s pregnant.” Natasha did not seem surprised by that at all. “They seem happy.”

“Good. Then, your job is done.” She handed me a thick envelope of cash.

She turned to leave without another word, but I had to know. “Wait. Wanda, she’s not really your sister, is she?”

She turned back to me. I thought she might refuse to answer at first, but she said, “Not biologically, no, but we went through a lot together.”

“You fought in the war.”

“Yes, all three of us did, plus some others.”

“You didn’t really need me to find her at all, did you?”

She gave me a pleased smile. I knew now that she was the famous Black Widow. I could believe men all over the world would be weak to her charms. “No, but I didn’t want to scare them away by approaching myself.”

“Thanks for being honest, at least.”

“No problem, Sugar.” She blew me a kiss and was gone.

My job was done, and the bill was paid. There was no reason to go back. But still, I went back again and again. Something about the couple intrigued me. I saw them bring home not one but two babies. I saw their kids grow, running around the front yard. I saw them watching the flowers in their garden.

I only ever talked to the man once. He approached me before I could get away, tipping his hat at me. “Hello, Mr. Wilson. I hope you are well.” At that moment, I felt he knew far more about me than I did about him.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Have a pleasant day.” He returned to his family. Wanda waved at me as well, and the four of them headed inside.

I still went back after that. They would wave at me, and I would wave back. That was the most we ever interacted. But I still liked to check in on them now and then. They seemed happier every time I went back.

In the end, I was glad I took that job.


End file.
